Trust
by pinkaffinity
Summary: [oneshot] [namixas] Her eyelids fluttered down as Roxas slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. We’re friends, right? But so much more.


Namixas one of my favorite pairings!! They are way too cute for their own good, honestly. They did not get enough time together in the game! That still makes me mad! Hope you enjoy…

_Italics_ are Naminé's thoughts, just so you don't get confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters! All hail Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura…. The amazing things they do!

"**I watch you. Fast asleep."**

_I hope he comes soon. _Every night, Naminé would patiently wait inside her white dungeon. She waited in the darkness, unable to visualize anything in front of her. Every night, when they sneaked out of headquarters, Roxas would take her warm hand within his gloved one and gently lead her through the castle. For some reason, Naminé could never see as well in the dark as he could. Something about her other being too pure, or some kind of nonsense like that.

They winded through the abandoned halls of The Castle That Never Was, hand-in-hand. She stumbled frequently on the chilly white pavement underneath her sandals, but Roxas never let go of her. Blinded by the darkness, she trusted him to help her escape her prison. She trusted him as he swung her fragile figure over his shoulders as he began the steep climb up the skyscraper. She trusted him to never let her fall.

Once Roxas swung his leg over the edge of the building, Naminé rolled out of his grasp onto the cold rooftop. She smiled warmly at him, smoothed her white sundress, and plopped gracefully down on the edge. Roxas smirked and followed suit.

The couple sat together, entranced by the heart-shaped moon, legs swinging childishly over the building. Naminé's eyes stayed fixated on the moon as she leaned cautiously sideways onto Roxas' shoulder. _We're friends, right? Nothing more…_

Roxas' body conformed to hers. His arms wrapped carefully around her torso. Her head slipped into his chest. _We're friends, right? Maybe a bit more…_

Her eyelids fluttered down as Roxas slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. _We're friends, right? But so much more…_

The fingers of his free hand slipped underneath her chin. Naminé shuddered as the cool leather caressed her pale skin. Her face shifted dangerously close to his. His breath fogged the air in front of her as she stared longingly into his ocean eyes. _So much more… _

"I…I love you, Roxas. So much more than you know," Naminé whispered gently, her breath warming his face. She continued staring into his eyes, where there was love abound. He loved her too, didn't he? So much more? His brow furrowed as his shoulder jerked away from her sullen face. Tears slowly began to form in her violet eyes. "Why? Aren't we so much more? Aren't we?!" she cried as she stood up defensively.

Roxas rose to meet her. His Organization jacket billowed in the harsh wind. Lifting his hand behind his head, Roxas pulled his hood over his eyes, shielding his face from her sight. The silence seemed to last forever, crushing Naminé's heart into miniscule pieces. _I trust him._

"Never."

Naminé shuddered yet again against the leather's touch, this time as he grabbed her pale shoulders. Her body quivered under the strength of his grasp. The tears began to cascade down her porcelain face. A push. A gasp. Roxas' strong arms forced Naminé to take a step back. But there wasn't anything there to step back to. Her shin skidded against the brick as she began her descent. Naminé managed to take hold of the edge at the last second, balancing herself on a windowsill below. _It can't be._

Her toes continued to slide away from the damp ledge until she slipped altogether. Her arms shook violently while Naminé tried to find a place for her feet, until she found a tiny slit in the brick. The hooded body closed the distance between him and the edge. She strained her body as she struggled to lift herself up. _Why are you so weak, Naminé… look at what you've done. _"Roxas, please. Don't let me fall. Help me. I can't get up by myself," Naminé screamed between heavy breaths. His body remained stationary. His eyes, now yellow with hate, glowed viciously under his hood.

"Roxas!" Her lanky arms shook dangerously as she attempted yet another time to pull her tiny body to the roof. Her eyes scrunching from pain, her muscles aching for relief, her fingers blistering from the cold stone. "ROOOOOXAAAAAAS!!!" He continued to glare at her struggling.

_It wasn't supposed to end like this._ Naminé looked one last time up at Roxas. _I love him. Why?_ "I trusted you," she moaned softly. Her fingers, white with pain, released from the edge. She closed her eyes and felt her wet cheeks getting colder. The wind wrapped around her body. Falling. Falling. Falling. _So much more._

Her eyes shot open, only to be greeted by pitch-black darkness. Naminé bolted upright. The sheets were tangled haphazardly around her body, drenched in her sweat. She could no longer control her breathing. Naminé's hand ventured to her face, which was moist with tears. She began to shake with every sob, recalling the vivid nightmare that she had been having nearly every night. This was the first night she had let go. The first night she'd given up.

"Naminé?" hesitated a familiar voice. "Are you alright?"

Naminé's head turned toward the door, but she still couldn't see him. "I can't see you…Roxas…" she coughed, "Too dark…" She heard his soft footsteps come nearer to her.

"I've always been better at seeing at night than you were, Naminé," Roxas chuckled. He ventured toward the round window and pulled the drapes open, allowing the cool moonlight to stream across the white room onto the pitiful figure on the bed. Naminé sighed as she clutched the sheets around her ankles. She continued convulsing to her sobs, and the tears streamed silently down. She could hear his mouth opening and closing, as if he was searching for the right thing to say. "I…I heard you scream my name. So I ran over here and looked in. That's when you woke up."

"**I watch you. Fast asleep."**

"You…you heard me? I…you…" Naminé struggled to speak. She sniffed loudly and squeezed her sheets harder. "It was just a…a dream…just a dream." Roxas tentatively kneeled beside her bed, searching her eyes for answers.

"That was more than a dream, Nami. Please, tell me what's wrong," Roxas said gently. His calloused hand found its way to hers and lay softly on top of it. Naminé pulled away quickly.

"I can't tell you…" Naminé kept running the dream over and over in her head. She closed her violet eyes and massaged her temples vigorously. The confession. The pleas. The… murder. "I just can't…you wouldn't be able to look at me again." _The confession. Do I… love him? _Her gaze flew up to his face. She was falling and she couldn't help herself.

"Naminé, please. You are the best friend a nobody could ever have. Don't you trust me?"

Trust. Trust. The word kept replaying in her mind. That stupid word. Trust. _I…I do trust him…_ "We…we…" Naminé continued gasping between sniffs. She felt a warm hand trembling as it wiped the wetness off her cheek.

"As long as it takes, Nami. Just don't cry anymore," Roxas adjusted his body and sat on the side of her bed where she could see him in the moonlight, tears forming in his own eyes. Why does seeing girls cry always make him cry? He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and waited patiently for Naminé to continue.

"I…you…we were sitting on Memory's Skyscraper, like we always do…and it was such a beautiful night. You were holding my hand, and you lifted my chin up to…to um…kiss…me… and I said something very silly. Something I wouldn't normally say! But that…doesn't matter. So anyway, I said it, and then you pushed me off and let me fall. You… killed me, Roxas."

"But Nami! You know that I could never hurt you! Moreover, I would never kill you!" Roxas exclaimed. Naminé resumed her crying and curled up with her head between her knees. Roxas attempted again to reach out and grab her hand. This time, Naminé squeezed tightly and then wrapped her fingers around his.

"It was so scary. I was so helpless. I am helpless…" Naminé whispered.

Silence. But then his voice wavered, "What…did you say to me? In the dream?' Naminé's grip tightened as her fingernails dug into his flesh.

"It's stupid," she sniffed.

"No, Naminé. Please tell me." Roxas raised his free hand and began stroking her blonde locks. Naminé tucked her hair over her left shoulder and looked deep into Roxas' eyes.

_I trust him._ "I had said…that I loved you," _I do love him. _Naminé's voice had cracked, but she kept her eyes locked onto his, searching for approval. Searching for trust. But Roxas' eyes shifted down to their hands. _He doesn't love me. But we are so much more._ Naminé hunched her head over and began to cry again, continuing to squeeze his hand. _Why can't I bring myself to let go?_

"That's not silly, Naminé. I…I lo-"

"It is silly! Xemnas says that we can't love. Xemnas says I can't feel! We're nobodies, Roxas. We can't feel, but I feel this emptiness here," her hand glided to her shivering chest, "An emptiness that is trying so hard to be filled again. I just can't seem to let it go. I keep lying to myself, because I know. I know. Love is so… empty to us. It's just a memory." Her throat seared with pain. Her eyes felt like acid was pouring from them. But really, the acid was just empty tears.

Roxas stood up, lifting Naminé with him. The tangled sheets cascaded to the cold, white floor. "Who cares what the Superior says. I love you so much more than you'll ever know, Naminé. I've wanted to scream it off Memory's Skyscraper for months now. I love you. I…love you!" Roxas exclaimed. His breathing was heavy and uneven. But his eyes showed pure bliss.

Naminé smiled. Not smiled, grinned. "I love you too, Roxas." She shifted her stare from his sapphire eyes to his smiling lips. The distance closed between them as they shared a tender kiss. "Don't let me fall, Roxas. Never let go?"

"Never."

Roxas' lips pursued Naminé's a second time as the two sat back down on her bed. _He loves me. He LOVES me! _Roxas finally broke the prolonged kiss. "I have to go. Axel and I have a mission in Twilight Town tomorrow."

"Don't leave me, Roxas. Please," Naminé begged. She couldn't bear having another nightmare and waking up alone.

"Oh, alright. I'll sleep here tonight, only because I like you that much." Roxas proceeded to stick out his tongue, forcing a giggle out of Naminé. "But please, let me sleep a little?" Roxas whispered.

Naminé smiled gently as her arms wrapped around him. "Of course! Just think of the things Axel would do to me if I didn't!" she giggled quietly. He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the forehead before curling up into a well-deserved sleep.

The couple lay side by side in Naminé's small, cramped bed. Neither had any notion that this would be the last time they saw each other, the last time they remembered each other, the last time they loved each other for a long, long time. Roxas slumbered peacefully against Naminé, his warm breath tickling her neck. Naminé, however, was too elated for sleep. She simply watched her love. Her **love**. _Who ever said nobodies couldn't love? Besides Xemnas, of course. But who really cares about him…_

"**I watch you. Fast asleep. All I fear means nothing."**

So, this is my first fanfic! Hope you liked it, and hope it wasn't too… weird? I guess? So, please, PLEEEEEASE review, cause I wanna see how I did. Feel free to criticize!

P.S.: I LOVE ROXAS' PAJAMAS!!

warm.summer.nights


End file.
